


That seat is taken

by exuberant_imperfection



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has had an awful week, and he is <i>not</i> about to let some random asshole ruin his day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That seat is taken

**Author's Note:**

> “okay i get that there are no seats left in this cafe but like i am trying to read here no you cannot have this chair my feet are using it thank you very much please get out of my face now” au (http://lindseymorgan.tumblr.com/post/110467148603)

Kuroko had had a _long_ week. Five consecutive days of waking up at the asscrack of dawn to deal with people’s bullshit at work, then heading over to his college’s campus to deal with people’s bullshit in class, and then returning to the house he rented with four other people—who he had liked an awful lot more _before_ they’d started living together—and deal with _their_ bullshit.  
  
So now, it was finally Saturday, and miraculously, he had nothing to do. Kuroko had let himself sleep in until noon, and now he was sitting at his favorite table at his favorite cafe with a vanilla milkshake and a book. It was utter bliss. It started to get a bit crowded as the afternoon went on, though, so he put in headphones and began listening to music to block out the noise of all the people. At some point, he saw someone approaching in his peripheral vision, but ignored them... Until they grabbed the chair across from him, on which he was currently resting his feet, and tried to take it.  
  
Kuroko pulled out one earbud and narrowed his eyes. _No._ No _way_ was he gonna let some random asshole disturb his peaceful Saturday, not after the week he’d had. So he hooked a foot around one of the legs of the chair, his other foot still resting on top of it, and held it firmly in place when the guy attempted to drag it away.  
  
“Haah…?” He did a double-take and tried pulling at the chair again. His brows knit in confusion, and Kuroko hid a small smirk behind his book as he stared at the stranger, waiting patiently for him to notice him.  
  
Several seconds later, the guy leaned down to inspect the mysteriously immovable chair, and finally noticed Kuroko’s foot on top of it. His head snapped up, his gaze met Kuroko’s, and then he jumped and let out a pretty pathetic-sounding yelp. “Wha—” He pointed almost accusingly at Kuroko. “How long have you been there?”  
  
Returning to his usual blank face, Kuroko lowered his book and checked the time on his phone. “About three hours, now.”  
  
The stranger stood there for a few moments with his mouth hanging open, then said very intelligently, “…Are you sure about that?”  
  
Instead of dignifying that with a response, Kuroko picked up his book and returned to reading, completely disregarding the other’s presence. Or at least, he tried to. It was getting a little difficult since he was just standing there staring at Kuroko awkwardly.  
  
“So, uh…” he finally said, with a hand still on the chair. “Can I have this?”  
  
“No,” Kuroko said plainly, not even bothering to look up.  
  
“What? Why not?”  
  
“That seat is taken.”  
  
“…No one is sitting there except your feet.” The guy was starting to sound irritated now.  
  
Kuroko fought back another smirk and said nothing, turning the page in his book.  
  
“Oh come _on_ , there aren’t any other seats left!”  
  
“Sorry,” Kuroko said unapologetically. He picked up his cup and went to take a sip… only to end up noisily slurping at the very last drops of his shake.  He frowned faintly in disappointment.  
  
A frustrated sigh. “…If I buy you another drink, can I have the chair?”  
  
At that, Kuroko finally looked up at the stranger—properly looked at him. He wasn’t too bad to look at, admittedly, with nice eyes and a strong jaw. And he was wearing a blue plaid shirt, open, over a plain white undershirt that was… unnecessarily tight, _wow_ , okay… and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, oh _no_ —  
  
“See something you like?”  
  
_Oops_. Kuroko’s gaze snapped back up to the stranger’s face, which was now wearing a stupidly smug grin. Kuroko had never been more grateful for his perfect poker face than right now. “…No. I just noticed your fly is down,” he lied.  
  
It took a _lot_ of effort not to burst out laughing as the guy momentarily panicked and checked his crotch. “Is _not_ , asshole!” he said with a scowl.  
  
Kuroko ignored the outburst. “I suppose you could have the chair if you buy me a vanilla milkshake,” he said, his expression carefully nonchalant.  
  
“…Alright, _fine_.”  
  
Kuroko openly stared in appreciation as the stranger walked away towards the counter, then went back to reading his book. A few minutes later, he returned, wordlessly slamming the milkshake down on the table, and grabbed the chair again.  
  
“Hold on, this isn’t quite right,” Kuroko said. The guy turned around and glared at him, opening his mouth to object, but Kuroko continued before he could speak. “You didn’t write your name and number on here,” he said, holding the cup out and giving him the sweetest little smile that he could manage.  
  
The stranger spluttered incoherently for a moment. “You—you’re annoying, you know that?” he said, but he _did_ take the cup, and the effect of his scowl was rather dampened by the blush spreading across his face. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, wrote on the cup, then handed it back. “…What’s your name?”  
  
“Kuroko Tetsuya.” He took his feet off the chair and glanced at the writing. “Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun,” he said cheerfully, taking a sip of his milkshake.  
  
Aomine grabbed the chair. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he muttered, still flushing, and walked away, dragging the chair with him.  
  
Kuroko returned to reading, and sighed in contentment as he felt the last bit of stress from his awful week melt away.  
  
  
  



End file.
